Mágica
by May Poynter
Summary: Um pouco do dia a dia da vida conjugal de Lily e James Potter.


Mágica

_You've got magic inside your fingertips_

_It's leaking out all over my skin- Yeah_

Eles estavam juntos há quase quatro anos, moravam justos a quase dois, era difícil não ver a química existente entre eles, principalmente quando os viam em seu ambiente natural, onde se sentiam mais confortáveis, mas muito poucos já os viram assim já que onde se sentem mais confortáveis é nos braços um do outro. Ela, uma ruiva muito bonita, de estatura mediana, seios fartos e olhos incrivelmente verdes, ele, um moreno alto, forte, de cabelos arredios e lindos olhos castanho-esverdeados sempre escondidos atrás de um óculos de armação redonda.

Para ela o toque dele tinha qualquer coisa incomum capaz de induzi-la a fazer inimagináveis loucuras, tinha uma entorpecencia que adormecia a todos os sentidos da ruiva em questão, talvez fosse esse o motivo dela ter tão bravamente resistido a ele durante anos na escola, ela tinha medo das sensações que um simples olhar dele era capaz de desengatilhar. Logo ela que sempre teve medo de perder o controle, acabou com o único homem capaz de tirá-la completamente dos trilhos da sanidade.

Para ele, ela era o mundo, toca-la era transcender, ela o completava de maneiras que ele não imaginava nem em seus sonhos mais absurdos, o dia mais feliz da vida dele foi o dia em que ela aceitou morar com ele, a idéia de tê-la sempre perto, de dormir e acordar com ela, de poder sentir a pele dela junto a sua, e poder ouvi-la suspirar seu nome enquanto faziam amor sem ter que um dos dois sair correndo de volta para casa depois, e a confirmação de que ela nunca mais sairia de perto dele com o anuncio do noivado. E quando ela o tocava, ele seria capaz de ir ao inferno, qualquer lugar, se fosse ela a pedir, ela o tirou completamente a razão, com um simples toque, o mais casto dos beijos, ela o tinha.

_Every time__ that I get close to you_

_You're making me weak with the way_

_You look through those eyes_

Os olhos dele tinham um magnetismo que, para a ruiva – Lily – eram como um campo de força, que a prendia, assim como uma mosca é presa pela teia de uma aranha. Com apenas um olhar ela já era capaz de sentir os efeitos que o moreno a causava. Os joelhos enfraqueciam, os batimentos cardíacos aceleravam, a respiração ficava descompassada e qualquer pensamento que não fosse James ou estar nos braços do moreno eram irreversivelmente banidos da sua mente. Estar próxima a ele era torturante, o calor que James emanava era, para Lily, irresistivelmente inebriante, assim como o aroma amadeirado da colônia masculina que ele usava.

As orbes esmeraldinas de Lily tinham sobre ele um poder inexplicável, um simples relance da vivacidade neles contida e James se sentia como um adolescente apaixonado, e sua única vontade era de levá-la a um lugar mais privado e dar vazão a toda à paixão que ela despertava nele. A intensidade do olhar da ruiva destruía com a capacidade de pensamentos completos dele, tudo que surgia na mente do moreno era o verde do olhos, o vermelho dos cabelos, o rosa da boca, o branco da pele, tudo que não era Lily era de certa forma banido para uma parte mais distante da mente de James. As notas delicadas e florais do perfume da mesma o atraiam assim como a terra atrai a todos os corpos, fazendo com que fosse muito difícil para ele manter as mãos longe quando estavam perto um do outro.

_And all I see is your face_

_All I need is your touch_

_Wake me up with your lips_

_Come at me from up above_

_Yeah- yeah_

_I need you_

Apesar da convivência entre ambos não ser fácil, dois gênios difíceis e altamente explosivas, mas ainda assim eles não conseguiam pensar em outros, a simples idéia da traição era repugnante. É verdade que brigavam muito, o mais tolo dos motivos era o suficiente para passarem horas discutindo, mas o amor existente ali era indiscutível, o que era evidente a quem os visse quando a briga acabava e ambos abaixavam as suas guardas, deixando o outro ver todas as fragilidades existentes. Isso era o que eles mais gostavam, fazer as pazes e deixar o outro suprir todas as suas necessidades. A necessidade do toque do outro era assustadora para ambos, fazia com que a separação, mesmo que por algumas horas, fosse quase enlouquecedora. Pensar que um dia ela já havia dito que o odiava e que ele seria o ultimo homem com que ela sairia na face da terra, e que ele um dia disse que ela era apenas um desafio, uma brincadeira. Mas uma vez que tudo tinha mudado, os beijos do outro era tudo que queriam acordar nos braços um do outro, vendo todo o amor entre ambos, o reluzir dos olhos do outro enquanto se beijavam e sentir o corpo dos outro contra o seu próprio enquanto faziam amor. A necessidade entre eles era imensurável e incompreensível para qualquer observante. Apenas os dois compreendiam como e porque o que havia entre eles funcionava tão bem.

_I remember the way that you moved_

_You're__ dancing easily through my dreams_

Uma das coisas que eles mais gostavam de fazer juntos era sair para dançar. Sempre assim, jantavam em seu restaurante preferido, uma pequena cantina no centro de Londres, e depois iam a um pequeno clube, que tocava apenas músicas românticas, dançavam juntos a noite inteira, apenas sentindo um ao outro e ambos, a música, deixavam que essa guiasse seus passos e o ritmo cadenciado dos corações. Para eles aquilo era o mais próximo possível da perfeição, a atmosfera, o momento, tudo era um sonho, que mesmo sonhado não seria tão bom quanto aquele singelo momento de perfeição, pois em sonhos não se consegue sentir o calor do corpo da pessoa amada, ou os braços dela entorno de si enquanto dançam lentamente, como se fossem os únicos no salão inteiro. Faziam isso pelo menos uma vez por semana, quando não mais, já que era algo que se repetia sempre que possível. Era tão fácil, estar nos braços um do outro, esquecer do mundo, e sonhar, mesmo que acordados com a sutil perfeição do momento.

_It's hitting me harder and harder_

_With__ all your smiles_

_You are crazy gentle in the way you kiss_

Era incrível ver o quanto ambos estavam felizes, sorrisos fáceis, a simples lembrança do outro era o suficiente para mantê-los sorrindo pelo resto do dia, um sorriso verdadeiro, que demonstrava o amor e a adoração verdadeira, e a felicidade por estar naquele relacionamento.

O mais interessante de observar eram os efeitos que apenas um sorriso de um no outro, parece que apenas um sorriso e o brilho que este levava aos olhos eram o suficiente para acender uma chama , que era apenas acalmada pelo toque, por beijos ardentes, intercalados com carinhos íntimos que não dividiam com mais ninguém. Um beijo, era o suficiente para tirá-los a sanidade, certo que estes eram carinhosos e delicados, mas apaixonados o suficiente para levá-los a loucura em uma fração de segundo, guiando-os por caminhos que só conheceram um com o outro, loucura que eles abraçavam contentemente, pois esta levava a mais pura satisfação de todos os desejos e instintos.

_And all I see is your face_

_All I need is your touch_

_Wake me up with your lips_

_Come at me from up above_

- Lils, Bom dia minha flor! Disse James a beijando ternamente.

- Bom dia Jay, você está particularmente bonito hoje, posso saber o motivo?

- Apenas para fazê-la mais feliz meu amor. Disse ele sorrindo.

- Você sabe que não precisa, para mim você é perfeito, tudo que eu preciso.

- Poética hoje, hein?

- Não comece Potter.

- Como se você não gostasse Evans.

Para que a discussão não continuasse ele a beijou, fazendo com que fosse impossível para ela terminar qualquer pensamento lógico, ou qualquer outro que não fosse o quanto ela gostava de acordar com ele daquela forma, ou de como a vida dela era mais interessante quando ele era um dos personagens principais nela.

- Não é justo James, você me beijar assim. Disse ela quando o beijo cessou.

- Assim como? Questionou o moreno com um sorriso malicioso.

- Assim, fazendo impossível para mim completar qualquer pensamento...

- Mas assim que é bom. Defendeu-se James.

- Não comece. Respondeu ela secamente.

Assim continuou até a hora de ambos saírem para trabalhar.

_Oh- baby I need you to see me the way I see you_

_Love me wide awake in the middle of my dreams_

Amar um ao outro era um sonho, a necessidade da reciprocidade doía, em certos momentos ambos sentiam-se inseguros e não merecedores daquela deliciosa realidade, apesar dos tempos difíceis, eles eram felizes como jamais poderia ser de novo, faltava muito pouco a ambos, tinham um ao outro, e naquele momento isso era mais que o suficiente.

O que sentiam não poderia ser mais verdadeiro, era tão real que às vezes parecia sonho, eram levados a acreditar que o que viviam era muito bom para acontecer na realidade, à harmonia entre ambos, a capacidade da antecipação dos movimentos do outro, era tudo muito surreal, mas ainda sim parte da realidade.

Pensar que um dia já se acreditou que Lily Evans e James Potter juntos só em contos de fadas. Mas é sempre assim com todas as grandes histórias de amor, com a deles não poderia ser diferente. Um amor que superou as primeiras impressões, os preconceitos, que amadureceu com o tempo e que agora só faltava frutificar.

_And all I see is your face_

_All I need is your touch_

_Wake me up with your lips_

_Come at me from up above_

Era tarde da noite, estavam deitados na cama que dividiam conversando. A ruiva estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele, os longos cabelos vermelhos espalhados pelo colchão, cabelos que James acariciava distraidamente enquanto discutiam planos para o futuro. Lentamente ambos caíram em um silêncio confortável, de repente Lily se pronunciou:

- Eu tive um sonho interessante noite passada.

- Me conte.

- Não sei, ele não ficou muito claro na minha cabeça tudo que aconteceu nele.

- Do mesmo jeito, eu quero saber tudo que se passa nessa cabecinha ruiva sua.

- Certo, me deixa ver. Eu estava sentada no balanço que a gente tem ai do lado de fora, eu me sentia tranqüila e mais feliz do que nunca, quando eu percebi eu estava passando distraidamente a mão na minha barriga, então eu notei que eu estava grávida, de uns sete ou oito meses, ai você chegou, você tinha uma expressão tão boba e ao mesmo tempo tão feliz, você sentou do meu lado e me puxou para o seu colo, nós ficamos lá muito tempo só curtindo o barrigão que eu estava. Ela parou de falar por um tempo.

- Um dia Lil, um dia.

- Espera, tem mais.

- Certo.

- Mudou a cena, eu estava na cozinha, tinha um cercadinho desses de criança, um garotinho com cabelos espetados iguais aos seus dormia tranquilamente enquanto eu cozinhava algo que parecia com jantar. Novamente você chegou, me abraçou por trás, me deu um beijo e foi na direção do bebê, você o pegou no colo, ele abriu os olhos, eles eram exatamente iguais aos meus, você sorriu e ficou brincando com ele, era o nosso filho, você o chamou de Harry. Não sei, foi tudo tão surreal, como se fosse um pequeno vislumbre do futuro.

- Quem sabe não foi Lil, um dia nós vamos ter tudo isso você sabe, Harry, e ficar abraçados na varanda curtindo o fato do nosso amor ter finalmente frutificado.

- Espero Jay, foi tão lindo.

Depois disso ambos caíram no sono, aproveitando para sonhar com as possibilidades do futuro.

_And all I see is your face_

_All I need is your touch_

_Wake me up with your lips_

_Come at me from up above_

P.s. Espero realmente que gostem... Me diverti muito escrevendo.

Para quem não conhece a música na fic chama Magic de Colbie Caillat, vale a pena ouvir enquanto estiver lendo, a história é baseada nela.

Outras história já em fase de produção.

Thanks


End file.
